Russia
by NotoriQueli
Summary: Characters: Chesapeake, Ms. Parker, and Rebecca. Kenneth Ivan is soon to be introduced.
1. Default Chapter

Narrator:  
  
Chesapeake. She was much stronger than the average woman, more average than the strongest woman. For hours she'd stay up in  
her little bed in that little house in Louisiana and dream of being somewhere else. She never complained though. She just kept  
on living.   
  
"If your life takes an undecided turn, roll with the punches."  
That's what she'd always say. It was the only way to live. Louisiana wasn't the best place for a young Russian girl to be living, at  
the time.  
  
Cheasapeake has shoulder length honey blonde hair with eyes grey as the ocean and a complexion tan as pinewood. Ms. Parker has short, pale blonde hair and deep  
blue eyes, with a reddish complexion.  
  
Ms. Parker: Chesapeake, you ain't neva gonna get yourself a man hea, so jus keep up wit the house work!  
  
Chesapeake: Yes Ma'am. ::roll with the punches::  
  
Ms. Parker: You need to get Rebecca's dress ready for them fancy parties she been invited to. Lawd (lord) knows I raised that girl  
to be as proud and beautiful as her mother at her age.  
  
Chesapeake: Yes, Ma'am.  
  
*Rebecca enters*  
Narrator: Rebecca has long white blonde hair flowing in braids, with a milkish complexion.  
  
Rebecca: Momma, has Chesapeake done got my dress ready? Ya'll know bein late to a party is know to be unladylike.  
  
Ms. Parker: You 'eard that, Chesapeake? We don't want Rebecca to be late!  
  
Chesapeake: Yes Ma'am.  
  
Ms. Parker: Is that all you can say, child? If some guests were present, they'd get the impression you was dumb from lack of creative response!  
  
Chesapeake: Sorry Ma'am.  
  
Rebecca: Oh, Momma, the most handsome man is gon be present at the ball tonight. His name is Kenneth. Kenneth Ivan for precisesness.  
He's one of them rich Russians. I hear he wears a golden scarf everywhere he goes!  
  
Ms. Parker: Well now girl! It's time to bring out some of that good ol fashioned wooing that I taught ya! Bring 'ome tha bacon sweetheart!  
  
Narrator: It humored Chesapeake to realize how much of a contest they were making out of the whole situation, but the whole business of   
this Russian heartrob interested her. She wanted to see him in person, but knew she'd never go to the party. This was one of those rare  
incidents where she wished Rebecca good luck in "bringing 'ome tha bacon."  
  
Chesapeake: Good luck, Rebecca.  
  
Rebecca: That's awful nice a ya but I won't be needing it.  
  
Narrator: Chesapeake gives a slight shrug.  
  
Rebecca: Well Momma, my carriage is hea!   
  
Ms. Parker: Bring 'im 'ome Rebecca!!! 


	2. Chapter 2, new characters introduced

Narrator:  
*New scene at the ball room, in enters the party crowd, including Rebecca and her friend, Teresa (Tes).  
  
Rebecca: Isn't it grand in hea, Tes? And look, there's that rich Russian I was talkin' 'bout! Ain't he as handsome as I  
been sayin?  
  
Teresa: Yea! I wonder what a great man like him is doin' in this lil town in Louisiana..  
  
Rebecca: Who cares! If it's bacon momma wants, it's bacon momma gets!  
  
Teresa: Hahaha.  
  
Narrator:  
*Scene switches to Kenneth Ivan and his companion, Keith. Kenneth Ivan has blue green eyes and tanned skin, with a   
very built and composed body. Keith has dark brown hair and hazel eyes, with a dark complexion. They both fit the   
description of tall, dark, and handsome.  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Tell me again, Keith, vat am I doing here??  
  
Keith: If I told jou, that vould defeat the point.  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Oh, jez, I had forgotten, there iz a point to thiz.  
  
Keith: Vell! Don't jou vant to find her?  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Jez, jez, I am zorry, sometimes I looze track.  
  
Keith: Underztood.  
  
Narrator:  
When Rebecca sees that Kenneth Ivan is not moving to her, she decides to make the first move.  
  
Rebecca: Hello Mista... oh! I'm sorry! I never done did catch ya last name!  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Bronxstone. And thiz iz my companion, Keith Czar.  
  
Rebecca: Well, Mista Bronxstone, Mista Czar, it's very pleasureable to have met ya both.  
My name is Rebecca. Rebecca Parker. You two seem very distinguished! Why ya'll here in  
Louisiana?  
  
Kenneth Ivan: I, um, have zome buzinezz to attend to. I am zorry, did you zay jour name waz   
Rebecca Parker?  
  
Rebecca: Yes! Have ya'll hearda me? I been tryin to make myself known in these parts, but I   
never expected...  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Yez, well Rebecca. I find jou very.. beautiful. May I be allowed to call on jou?  
  
*Rebecca giggles*  
  
Rebecca: Of course, Mista Bronxstone! Hea, I live in the pretty cottage at the end of Willming Road.  
You'll neva miss it. Just send word when ya ready.  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Of course, my lovely. I shall zend word when I am ready..  
  
Rebecca: Well, I'm a bit parched.. I think I'm gon get me a drink. Don't go nowhere! I'll  
only be a minute.  
  
*Kenneth Ivan nods*  
*Rebecca exits scene*  
  
Keith: Well, that zeemed to have gone well. Now tell me, VAT THE HELL WAZ THAT?!?  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Calm down, my friend, she iz the one ve are looking for. Don't jou remember?  
  
Keith: I vas pretty sure she'd be older than that..  
  
Kenneth: Think about it, Keith.  
  
*Keith stops to ponder for a moment*  
*Kenneth Ivan rolls his eyes*  
  
Keith: Oooh, jez!! Now I remember!  
  
Kenneth Ivan: Let'z hope she callz for me zoon. I juzt con't vait to meet her family.. 


	3. Chapter 3

Narrator:  
*Next scene. Chesapeake is sitting in the garden with her best friend, Anastasia. She has  
long dark red hair and deep blue eyes. She is Russian, also.  
  
Chesapeake: Don't you ever wish...  
  
Anastasia: Vat?  
  
Chesapeake: Don't you ever wish you could see Russia again?  
  
Anastasia: Of course. Leaving of your own vill is one thing, being forced to leave is a whole different  
story.  
  
Chesapeake: I know. Me too. Sometimes I stay up in my bed after I do all zee chores and dream of seeing  
zee beautiful field vhere i lived in once again. With zee flowers and zee animals.. sometimes I wonder why   
my father ever left. Then I remember why he went back.  
  
Anastasia: Vell, Chesapeake, make no excuse for that man.. his irresponsible manner vill one day get him  
killed... or in alot of trouble.  
  
Chesapeake: I know I know... but how could i not forgive my father...  
  
Narrator:  
*Rebecca enters. She looks very flushed and is not really thinking about what she is doing or where she is walking.  
She knocks over three flowerpots before falling flat on her face.  
  
Chesapeake: Oh! Rebecca! Are you okay?!  
  
*Anastasia whispers  
  
Anastasia: just leave her there!  
  
*Chesapeake whispers back  
  
Chesapeake: No! She may be flashy and loud.. but she is still my sister.  
  
*Anastasia states correctively  
  
Anastasia: HALF sister.  
  
Chesapeake: Okay, whatever zee case..  
  
Narrator:  
Chesapeake helps Rebecca off the ground and picks the sticks and flowers out of her hair. Rebecca is still not completely  
there, and starts talking while out of breath.  
  
Rebecca: Gracious, Chesapeake! What are ya'll doin sittin around it the garden?? Kenneth Ivan is gon come to see  
me! Ya'll better get up and start makin preparations. He said I am... beautiful! Ya'll go make the house look  
like a palace now! And since ya'll are Russian too, ya'll can make him some of that Russian food, right? Now  
I don't wanna hear nothin outa none of ya'll! Just start workin! I'm gon go get my dress!!  
  
*Rebecca exits*  
  
Narrator:   
Rebecca's incesant rants left Chesapeake and Anastasia dumbfounded. But only for a little while.  
  
Chesapeake: So I guess she really did "bring 'ome da bacon".  
  
Anastasia: Vat?  
  
Chesapeake: Nevermind. Well I guess we had better get to work before queen Rebecca falls over any more flower pots!  
  
Anastasia: Haha. Yes, ve vouldn't vant that, now vould ve?  
  
Chesapeake: Sometimes I'm not too sure.. 


End file.
